Love at School
by HSJMSJJKJI
Summary: Love does not look at anything
1. Introduction cast

**Love at School**

 _ **introduction cast :**_

 **~ Kim Seokjin :** seorang namja cantik yang menjadi ketua osis dan mampu menarik perhatian para seme di sekolah,namja yang cukup populer dengan kebaikan hatinya bagaikan princess kerajaan ,namja maniak warna pink ,suka menebar flying kiss,type namja yang friendly,manja (dengan orang tertentu pastinya ),pandai memasak,yang harus di ingat dia kelas 3 di BangSon school

 **~ Min Yoongi :** seorang namja manis seperti gula yang mampu membuat para uke/seme ingin merasakan kemanisannya,wakil ketua osis yang "SWAG" dari luar nampak manis tapi dari dalam nampak meringis alias pedas dan sangat sangat "CUEK" ,hobinya suka "TIDUR" ,jika ada yang mengganggunya dia akan menjadi seperti harimau lapar yang siap menerkam mangsanya,dia satu kelas dengan seokjin ,dan mereka cukup dekat

 **~ Jung Hoseok :** Namja periang tak pernah bosan untuk tersenyum dalam hidupnya,dia seorang mood maker di kelas ,dan untuk sementara hanya dia yang bisa menakhlukan yoongi,dia kelas 2 di BangSon school

 **~ Kim Namjoon :** namja berdimple yang berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dalam memegang benda dan menjaganya agar tetap aman dan utuh,namja yang mempunyai IQ tertinggi di BangSon school,diam-diam menyukai ketua osis sejak awal masuk di BangSon tapi ketua osis sampai sekarang tidak mengetahuinya

 **~ Park Jimin :** namja bantet idaman para seme,tampan tapi cute,memiliki suara yang sexy menggoda bagi yang mendengarkannya bahkan sampai ingin memilikinya,murid baru di BangSon school

 **~ Kim Taehyung :** namja tampan yang hanya dengan melihat tatapan matanya bisa membuat para uke mimisan ,dengan suaranya yang berat membuat para uke pingsan di tempat,Sepupu dari kim baru di BangSon school

 **~ Jeon Jungkook :** namja kelinci yang imut,baik hati dan tampan,wajah yang di idam-idamkan para seme,murid baru di BangSon school


	2. chapter 1 (04-23 07:29:48)

**Love at School**

Part 1

" yoongi-ya ireona,ini sudah siang apa kamu lupa kalau hari ini di sekolah kita penerimaan siswa/i baru" seorang namja sedang berusaha membangunkan raja tidur yang bernama min yoongi

" yoongiiii jebal cepatlah bangun,aku lelah setiap pagi harus membangunkanmu ,kalau kamu tidak segera bangun aku akan membakar semua koleksi kumamon mu" mendengar kata kumamon yoongi segera membuka mata dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur

"Andwaeeee hyung ,jangan bakar koleksi kumamonku ,jebaaaalllll" yoongi memohon pada namja yang di panggil hyung olehnya

" oke,aku tidak akan membakar semua koleksi kumamonmu ,tapi dengan satu syarat" oh tidakk yoongi sangat membenci seperti ini ,kalau namja yang di panggil hyung olehnya sudah memberi persyaratan hal buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya

" syarat ?" tanya yoongi dan mendapat anggukan dari namja itu ,oke kita sebut saja namja itu seokjin

" syarat apa hyung ?" tanya yoongi penasaran

" eumm rahasia ,sekarang cepatlah mandi dan segera turun,hyung tunggu di ruang makan ,annyeong yoongi" seokjin meninggalkan kamarnya dan saat seokjin menutup pintu yoongi berteriak kesal

" yyaaaak SEOKJIN SYARAT APA YANG AKAN KAU BERIKAN PADAKU ,YAAK KEMBALI KAU PABO ,CEPAT BERITAHU SYARAT ITU" yang di teriaki namanya terkikik di lantai bawah ,seokjin sangat senang menggoda yoongi

Kalian bingung kan kenapa yoongi dan seokjin bisa sekamar dan seatap(?) ,mereka berdua tinggal di asrama sekolah BangSon lebih tepatnya serommate di asrama,mereka tinggal di asrama hanya berdua,karena di asrama BangSon tidak terlalu banyak menyediakan asrama ,asrama di BangSon terdiri 4 bagian asrama yaitu Spring,summer,winter dan ,winter dan autumn sudah penuh dengan siswa/i BangSon yang rumahnya dari luar kota seoul ,hanya tinggal Spring yang masih tersisa 1 kamar ,spring dorm sangat special karena hanya menyediakan 3 kamar saja ,dan spring dorm hanya untuk siswa/i yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ,seokjin dan yoongi pun termasuk siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa dan nilai yang tertinggi di orang yang sangat pemalas dalam menyimpan barang dan merapikan barang sehingga setiap pagi dia selalu berteriak menanyakan barang yang iya cari karena yang merapikan semua barang yang ada di kamar yaitu seokjin dan yoongi sangat malas jika harus mencari terlebih dahulu benda tersebut

" hyung apa kau tau dimana kaos kakiku ?" teriak yoongi dari dalam kamar sehingga membuat kegiatan seokjin menatta sarapan pagi di meja jadi terhenti dan langsung menemui yoongi di kamar

" kaos kakimu ada di laci nakas yoongi ,kenapa selalu berteriak setiap pagi ,apa kau tak lelah berteriak setiap pagi ?" Ucap seokjin kesal

" mian hyung ,hyung tau sendiri kan kalau aku tidak suka terlalu lama mencari ,jadi aku langsung tanyakan saja padamu hyung ,kan kau lebih tau dimana letak semua barang-barang yang hyung rapikan"ucap yoongi mengelak

" sudah cepat turun,hoseok dan namjoon pasti sudah menunggu di ruang makan sekarang"

"oke hyung"

Tidak hanya seokjin dan yoongi yang beruntung mendapatkan spring dorm

Penasaran ?

TBC


End file.
